Nothing Could Push Me Away From You
by Cousin Skeeter
Summary: Craig never knew he could even care about anything or anyone other than his guinea pig, Stripe. Craig was proven wrong.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"No one understood Tweek like Craig did. Not one /No one understood why Craig could stand to be around the unstable boy, let alone be his /Craig understood. Craig knew why he felt like he did about Tweek, Craig knew why he cherished every moment he spent with him. Every little twitch, shake, and freak out was just normal to him. He loved the way Tweek would just stop exactly where he was when Craig grabbed his hand to calm him down. In a way, it made Craig feel great knowing he's able to help somebody he loves so much. Tweek's happiness makes him happy, and that's all that matters./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Sure, Tweek could overreact to every single thing but that would never turn Craig away. He would try as hard as he could to calm him down, he'd do anything. Seeing Tweek in distress made him sad, he didn't like seeing so much stress put on him. Tweek was fragile, well his mind was, if one things went wrong it could really throw him off. Craig was happy to be there for all of that, because all he wanted was to be there for him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"He wanted Tweek to be able to tell him when anything was wrong. Even if someone looked at him wrong and it upset him or at least made him feel slightly down, Craig wanted to know, he wanted to comfort him, he wanted to be there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Craig felt love stronger than ever with Tweek. Craig felt happy with Tweek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Craig didn't care about most people's issues, Craig didn't care about people. But, Tweek was an exception. Tweek was...incredibly special./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Tweek was the one person that made Craig feel like he mattered or had a purpose./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"He was the one person that made Craig feel loved./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Craig never thought he could care about anyone other than Stripe. br /Now he may even care about Tweek more than he cares about Stripe./p 


End file.
